This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for deactivation of a packer with a safety joint.
A safety joint is typically positioned above or below a packer to allow a tubular string to be disconnected at the safety joint in the event that the packer or other equipment below the packer becomes stuck in a wellbore. After the safety joint is activated, the tubular string above the safety joint can be readily retrieved from the wellbore.
It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing packers and safety joints.